Sin Guard
by lilmaeval
Summary: Becoming a Guardian Angel is a transition for angels, as it is when they stop being mentored and discover the secrets of the universe on their own. However, Guardian Angel Arthur didn't expect that Temptation would have a physical appearance, one that seemed to obsess over the angel. AU
1. Chapter 1: Guarding Temptation

**Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, religious symbolism, USUK…mainly that, maybe some others, we'll see where it goes. ALSO SWEARING!**

**So, this is a new little endeavor of mine...the religious story! (Like Catholic school doesn't do enough of that crap already for me...)**

**This is a story I've had in my mind for a while now ever since I dreamed it up, and I didn't want it to fade from my memory or anything, so I decided "Screw it, I'm posting this."**

**Now, this might be a mistake, but I could really care less. IT'S SO CUTE IN THE END! And bloody...there will be blood, I can promise you that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sin Guard**_

**Chapter 1: Guarding Temptation**

_"…To protect this holy Kingdom, to make it safe for all who come and dwell in it…"_

"And those out of it," I mumbled under my breath as I read the mission statement carved on the wall of the Forum. Every time I came here, I always read it, fascinated by the nature of how our angelic calling truly was reflected in each stage we went through in our afterlife journey. I turned my attention to the bustling floor of the energetic gathering place, watching as choirs sang, bands play in harmony with everyone, and all the angels sharing their talents with the other angels and with those below. However, I was here on a very different mission than I would have normally been on. Today was the day I became a Guardian Angel, a step that I had to go through in order to achieve a higher status in the angel hierarchy, working myself up to become an Archangel like my mentor would be soon.

My wings twitched as I walked through the Forum, the smells of food vendors and the chorus of combining choirs filling my body and guiding me closer to the large, golden doors, the two stone guards opening them for me. I stepped inside, white curtains draping over the large windows with light flooding through them and glistening upon the clear, blue pool inside—the portal to the former world. I looked up at my mentor, Wang Yao, an ancient angel who would become an Archangel after sending me down, something he had been working for lifetimes longer than I had. He was dressed in a long, flowing robe that went down past his feet, red and gold accents everywhere on the white traditional garb. His soil-colored hair was pulled back into a ponytail, making it look even silkier in the dim lighting.

"After lifetimes of training," he began, looking at me with those kind eyes of his, smiling with joy for my success, "you've finally reached the last stage of mentorship. Now you start your solo stage."

"It's just for one lifetime, luckily," I added, smiling up at my Chinese mentor, shrugging.

Ever since I arrived, I had been through many stages of training to one day become like my mentor, who handpicked me from all the others, saying I was the only one who looked like I would be able to keep up with his high standards for angelic perfection. He was probably right about the standards, and about keeping up. Whatever I did, I did with as much enthusiasm and hard work as expected of an angel. I never once failed in my whole afterlife, a fact that was noted by many of the higher-ups who saw me as maybe becoming one of the greats. Yao nodded his head and linked his arm with mine, walking with me around to the other side of the large portal pool.

"But it will be the most challenging," he said, "as there are many more dangers down in the human world."

"I'll be revealed to sin, right?" I asked, looking at him with expectancy.

"Yes," he nodded, "but not just sin. There is much more beyond sin in the human world. You will discover how vice and virtue have combined in human nature to make them the way they are, why they live and why they die. You will learn all of this on your own when you are attached to one." We looked down into the water, observing the many lives of humans throughout the ages.

"Can I see my life?" I asked, not really remembering much of what my human life was, and wondering if this portal could show me mine at all. Yao shook his head, looking at me with an uncharacteristic serious face.

"I told you, Arthur, aru," he sighed, "we are not supposed to be looking for the secrets of our former life."

"I-I'm sorry," I said, looking down. Yao smiled softly and pat me on the back.

"Ah, aru, it's okay," he sighed, looking back into the pool. "In truth, if you go down there and do accidentally discover some of your past, it truly is fine, I promise. After all, I learned a little about my own life when I went down, and pretty much everyone does when they do this test. A little knowledge about who you were and where you come from doesn't hurt, so long as you remember you belong in the afterlife." I smiled up at my mentor and nodded.

"Thank you," I said, looking back down at the pool and taking in a breath. I moved my hand down to my teacher's hand and squeezed it tight. I fluttered my white wings a few times, making my heavy feeling legs finally move, a sandal covered foot finally landing on the edge of the pool, almost in the water. I breathed in and out slowly, seeing my green eyes and blonde hair reflected into the water, my slender frame covered in my toga and wings behind me, all shaking and nervous looking. It had been a long while since I saw my reflection, and I didn't see what was so special about it and why a sin like vanity even existed. Of course, that was a test that I had passed pretty easily, so I supposed that I wasn't really the type of angel to fall to sin anyway. I was glad when my image faded, however, and my new mission arrived.

"Peter Marcus," Yao said, looking down at the small, blonde baby boy with a smirk, "born September 2nd, 1949, London, England. It looks like you'll have missed out on the first two World Wars," he said, pretending to sound upset for me. I rolled my eyes, chuckling a little.

"Just because I died during the Second World War," I said, a little embarrassed at the fact that my mentor was now joking about my desire to learn my past, "it doesn't mean that I would have been fighting in it. After all, I'm from London as well, aren't I? The city didn't do well during that period." I blushed, looking down. Where I was from, when I was born and when I died were the only things I knew of my former life, as was common for most angels who were originally from earth. Nothing else was necessary, really, except for maybe a little knowledge of the people you knew and loved, like my brothers, my parents, and other members of my family. Though I had to admit, the fact I was assigned to a child from the same city was an attractive prospect.

"I understand, aru," my teacher acknowledged, looking up at me with his common smile, "and I expect you to come back as a much better angel than you are now. You should be happy with this experience, as it really is a cleansing process in a way. You learn how to truly give love to all of God's creatures, in my opinion at least."

"More effectively than with the music stages?" I asked, remembering being outside on the Earth Forum beyond the doors before and singing in the choirs and playing harp in order to pass the "Gift of Music" stages. I struggled with the singing, as I had to get over my lack of confidence in my own voice, but harp was easy enough, as I seemed to have a natural talent for anything with strings

"Indeed," Yao replied, going onto the other side of the pool and looking at me with his auburn eyes, a little reluctant to see me go. "Please, Arthur, aru, if I have just one request, it's that you come back with more knowledge than you have now."

I nodded, and took a deep breath, watching the three-day old infant. It was customary that on the third day after a child's birth, the guardian angel be assigned to that infant and be with it throughout its whole life. Arthur wondered for a while, looking down at him and hoping, just hoping that the child would one day become an angel like me. I didn't want to raise the child, only to learn at his death he had rejected the Lord and ended up a devil. Yao seemed to notice my uncomfort, and he smirked.

"If you want to know," he said, smiling at me with a softer smile than normal, "you were my guardian child. That's why I picked you." He smiled at my small gasp, and then continued, "I know it seems unconditional and really rather selfish, but…I just couldn't resist. I felt like I needed to care for you not just in life, but in the afterlife as well." He blushed, and then smiled again as he said, "I just couldn't give up on such a wonderful angel, aru!" I blushed heavily at that, and then looked down with a bashful smile.

"Yes, well," I hesitated for a moment, and then looked back up with him with an expectant look. "You do know about my past, then. You know all of it." He nodded, and I sighed, looking down and then back up at his mentor with a smile. "Thank you," I said, readying myself, "thank you very much. I hope I can meet your expectations and raise this child as well as you raised me."

"You'll do fine," Yao nodded, the doors opening and letting him out into the Forum, giving me my last glance at Heaven. The angels stood there, watching me as I stood in front of the pool. I admitted to myself that I was going to miss this place, the friends I had, the beauty of the sun shining against the white of Heaven's floor and bouncing its light off of the support columns and through the stained glass, filling everywhere you could possibly go with rainbows and beauty. I only knew that on Earth, it was mostly dark and there weren't many good characters, though that really depended on how easily you could guide a child away from temptation.

Temptation. That was my goal, to keep this little boy, Peter, out of temptation's evil hold. I nodded to myself a little, keeping the promise in my heart. No matter how hard the boy would be tempted, I would make sure he would choose the way of God in the end. I smiled again as the doors closed, and the light of the pool began to glow a white color that highlighted my child in the center, his little heart beating in anticipation. I sighed and remembered a set of words from my life that came to mind.

"_Second star on the right and straight on 'til morning."_

"Right," I continued, taking in a breath and closing my eyes, lifting my body and jumping, falling, feeling all of time wrap itself around my body and catching me in its hold and placing me down gently on my sandal covered feet. I was in another world, a world I had once known well and lived in, but could now only remember glimpses of. I was no longer in Heaven, but some of the magic I felt still carried its way into this place full of fear and love. I felt the warm light of the sun on my face as I walked over to the crib in the bedroom where two adults lay sleeping, looking happy in their sleep as they held together. So that is what a married human couple looked like. I thought about the short span of my own life, and wondered if I ever fancied someone. I shook my head, knowing it was pointless to think of such things now. I placed my hands down on the side of the crib and smiled at the child, admiring his beautiful little face. I could hardly resist it, and I looked back at the parents, who I imagined had their own angels that I couldn't see. I decided they were in a deep enough sleep, so I picked up the child and cradled him in my arms, feeling his rosy cheek with a single soft finger. He was so…cute!

But then I heard a groan, a growl, and then a confused grunt.

"What the fuck…?" I looked around in horror, holding the baby tight, wondering if I missed another human in the room, but no. It was much worse than that.

Those unmistakable black horns, facing toward the ground, toward the dark landscape below the Earth, a black tail with a tip sharper than a scorpion's tail, with just as much venom, if not more. The figure's eyes were a deep red with glasses hanging on his nose, and his hair was dark, darker than the sin that filled the creature's sickly pale, muscular body. The demon looked at me, annoyed and putting a hand over his eyes as he growled again, as if he was looking at something too bright, though for me, it was as if I was looking at something too dark, which I probably was. I had never seen a hell-beast before, and I wasn't impressed with this one, despite his tall, muscular structure and glare that would normally freeze anyone to the bone, but I wasn't just anyone. I faced the devil, holding Peter tighter in my hold and looking straight back into the devil's red eyes with bravery, knowing in my heart I was doing this for the baby.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" I asked, being direct and standing as erect as I could. The demon frowned and intensified his glare, a small, annoyed smirk appearing on his face.

"I should be asking you the same thing, angel," he replied, sounding sarcastic as he called me an angel. I didn't act phased, just looking at him, waiting for my answer. Eventually, the devil gave in and sighed, "I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones. I'm a devil, ever heard of what that is? Probably not, since your kind is too posh to be bothered with my own. Anyway, I'm here to guide the kid in the wrong direction." He smirked at this, adding, "Or, in my own opinion, the direction that's a lot more fun." I frowned at that, but continued on with the conversation.

"Sin is hardly a good use of one's talents," I began, looking down at Peter as if I was talking to him, "but my name is Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland. I am this child's Guardian Angel. I will lead him on to follow God's guiding grace and become a compassionate and inspiring human being." I smiled, feeling I could maybe make this devil go away. Oh, how bliss had been my friend for so long…

"See? What did I tell you, posh!" Alfred the devil laughed heartily, folding his arms and knocking his head back, as if mocking heaven. He then looked back at me with a wide smirk, his sharp teeth showing on the side of his mouth as he walked over quickly to me. I reacted and pulled Peter far away from the devil, not letting him touch the boy. However, the demon was much more interested in something else, something I did not think of in the moment before it happened. He lifted my chin to face him with one clawed finger, locking our eyes as he licked his lips. "Though," he began, moving closer, "I must admit, though the brightness is distracting, you're sinfully good to look at."

That is when he closed the gap and pressed our lips together, a hand clenched firmly to my buttocks and in my hair, locking me in place so I couldn't escape as he forced his tongue inside of me, filling my insides with sin and darkness. All I could think of at that moment, however, was to keep Peter as far away from the devil's touch. I further cradled the boy in my arms, trying to pull away unsuccessfully, and every time I moved he would dig his claws deeper into my skin as if he were trying to make me bleed. Finally, he let go to breath, a grin on his face as he looked down at me.

"So," he said, chuckling and caressing my cheek, an action that only made me more uncomfortable, "what they say about you angels is true!"

"And what is that?" I asked, my voice a little shakier than I had intended, and it amused the living heck out of the devil, who stepped closer, grabbing the back of my head again and leaning into my ear.

"You're all just waiting to fall and become devils," he chuckled as he whispered into my head, making me shiver all throughout my body. I turned away, not able to look at the monster who was now sucking at my neck. It felt like I was being burned with every touch, his hands gripping my waist and looking at me intensely.

"What," I began, my voice sounding unsteady, "what are you doing, and why? A-Aren't you Peter's Temptation?" Alfred chuckled, nibbling with his sharp teeth on my ear.

"He's a bit too young to really do much," he said, looking at me with growing lust in his gaze, "unless I want to make him cry all the time. But you're more fun."

"Fun?" I said, a small laugh hiccupping out of my voice, feeling my nerves getting frayed.

"Yes," he chuckled a little bit louder, his tongue licking under my chin, hands now rubbing up and down my sides, trying to get a reaction from me, "plus, angels are worth more if you bring them back down."

My arms were weakening, so I quickly turned around and placed Peter back in his crib, hoping his parents would awake soon. I looked back at Alfred, who seemed to be annoyed by my lack of attention for him. He grabbed me by my shoulders and moved me next to the crib, slamming me against the wall, shaking the room as he began to grind his whole body against the back of mine, once again using his hands to pin me in position. He placed a hand over my genitals, squeezing them as one hand turned my face towards his own, locking our gazes again. He moved in and pressed into what one could hardly constitute as a passionate kiss, as it was rough, sloppy, and controlling. I held my hands to myself, feeling extremely disgusted and unclean as the devil touched me with no restraint, pulling me deeper into his hold. I opened my eyes wide as I felt him reach into my pants, grabbing my shaft with full force. Instead of screaming, a large bust of light filled the room, emitting from my halo and knocking back the devil to the ground. I sighed, breathing in heavily as I felt myself being cleansed by the light, watching as how Alfred crawled under the bed, looking like a troll as he glared up at me.

I heard the crying first, however, and looked over into Peter's crib, and sure enough, there were tears lacing down the sides of his cheeks. I placed a soft hand on the side of his face, wiping away the tears with a gentle thumb and smiling down at him. The human baby stopped crying and looked up at me with awe, reaching up with his tiny hands for me to hold him. I looked over to his parents, though, who were now awaking.

"Dear," the man said, kissing his wife's ear softly, "Peter's awake." The couple shared a glance and then stood up, walking over in their robes to Peter's crib, I stepped aside, standing next to them and watching as Peter began to reach up for his mother. The mother reached down and picked up her child, walking down with her husband to the kitchen. I followed them closely, noticing how Alfred was doing the same, only he was standing behind me and still looking down at my body, anger and lust being the only readable expressions on him. The family followed a routine it seemed, as Peter was quickly set in a high chair so that mother could begin preparing breakfast, father going out and getting a newspaper and bringing it back in to read. I watched with a smile, feeling that this was the way this boy's life should be. I looked around and didn't see Alfred, however, and panicked slightly. What was that devil doing? I knew that devils weren't the type to give up…

"So since we're spending this lifetime together," Alfred said as he pushed me against the wall, a hand over my head as he leveled our eyes and licked his lips, "I guess I'll have all the time in the world to finally get you to fall for me, angel."

"T-That's easier said than done, devil," I said shakily, swallowing, "and since your kind is more prone to failure, I hardly see you coming out with the prize you desire."

"That's mighty assuming of you," Alfred said with a chuckle, leaning in. "Alright, I suppose we can make this a deal, actually, one on our lives. I won't tempt Peter too much, but I'll tempt the living shit out of you. You'll be my toy in every which way possible, and you won't be able to escape because you have to look after Peter, right? Yeah, I'll definitely be able to get you to give in one day. But if I do fail, I'll make sure I won't try again on any other angels, since I'll have learned my lesson anyway that you're all a waste of time anyway."

"You have no way of keeping that promise," I said, glaring a little at him and batting off his free hand that kept trying to grab for parts of my body.

"No," he smirked, quickly moving in and pressing in for a kiss and then pulling back, "but I can do the first part for now."

I didn't know what to think at that moment, as I was both thankful that the devil was going to pay more attention to me than to Peter, which meant the boy would be more likely to do good, but I also was very fearful of what this devil was going to do. I had never experienced anything quite like a hell-beast before and the fact that this was my first encounter with one at all really left me unprepared. When I got back to Heaven, I would have to talk with the Council about adding "Preparation for the Dark Army" as a stage for incoming angels. However, it would be a long time before I got back to the Pearly gates, as it was easy to see even then that this would be a very long life time indeed.

* * *

**You know, I just realized that the angel hierarchy for becoming an Archangel sounds suspiciously like it's a Girl Scout Journey. Maybe it's called "It's your Afterlife - Live it!"...I bet no one gets that reference at all...-_-"**

**In fact, there are a lot of references in here that I don't thing anyone will get. Oh well!**

**Beyond that, I just really hope that the title of this story doesn't offend anyone with its suckishness...I was always bad at titling.**

**So review if you like, and we'll see each other soon! (Maybe. I might be a little bit more hap-hazard with how I update this one simply because I never have any time so I don't even know why I'm starting ANOTHER story)**


	2. Chapter 2: A False Adoration

**Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, religious symbolism, USUK and swearing**

**Woah woah woah woah-WOAH.**

**Nearly 200 views?!**

**My goodness, this was always just a humble little story for me, I didn't expect this attention! Thank you all so very very much!**

**Review Answer time~!**

**CBJC & Beastie: This story came from my dream, and since I have a very Socratic method of thinking in which I always ask "what if" and "why", stories like this one tend to come up. Thank you for finding it so interesting, as I never saw this take on it and after years and years of Catholic private school, I thought it would be a neat idea!**

**Hexa:...You out religious education'd me. HOW?! Nah, just kidding, you're totally right about that. As with my extremely stretched thought process, a thought had developed in my head when I read "The Devil and Tom Walker" and remembered one line describing Tom's cruel wife after she is killed for trying to make a deal with the Devil that goes: "...but though a female scold is generally considered a match for the devil, yet in this instance she appears to have had the worst of it." This translates as: "A scolding wife is hell, but she's no use for the Big Guy." I ended up translating from that, however, as "devil" = "follower of Devil" and "Devil" = "ruler of devils". And...I'm beginning to realize that this is, in fact, extrememly strained. Sorry about that! I'll just give you a lollipop and say you're a thousand times right!**

**Enjoy the story~!**

* * *

_**Sin Guard**_

**Chapter 2: A False Adoration**

I sat on the ground, watching Peter sitting in a small, soft chair that supported his back and head. I smiled, shaking his rattle in front of him, which quite amused the baby boy. His parents were in the other room, discussing something meant for the adults. The baby boy didn't seem to really mind the way the world was going, so I decided to distract him from it with all his toys. Alfred was looking at me with his usual annoyed glare, angered that I was paying attention to my guardian child and not to him. I didn't look back at him, but I could feel his intense glare, one that seemed to go right through my thin garments and wondered what he could do to what was beneath.

The demon had kept the first half of his promise true to his word, touching me all over and laying his fiery kisses all over me; that is, until he got down to my pants, where my halo would activate my angel-lock, which I hadn't understood completely before until after a few times of it happening. I knew it annoyed Alfred, and in my heart, I was a bit more wary of the demon, sensing that after being not only rejected by me but by my angelic aura, he was getting extremely frustrated, especially after months of effort on his part. When the parents were walking back in, I dropped the rattle on the ground and allowed Peter's mother to take over as I stepped back.

"You're just like the mother," Alfred said as he wrapped his pale but strong arms around my thin waist. His hands began to scale my chest, lips landing on my neck and jaw. It wasn't particularly rough, but I knew well enough at this point that he would sometimes be very gentle in order to try and convince me to give in. However, I could still feel the burn of sin in every touch, which was enough to let my mind keep control. I closed my eyes, turning my head away from his.

"Peter is my guardian child," I said, trying to not let my voice break, "why shouldn't I care for him?"

"That's not what I was talking about," the demon said as he turned my head to his and greedily kissed my lips. "You're like her," he said as he pulled away and felt my waist, that same mischievous smile on his face, "because you have a body like her," he felt my flat chest slightly and purred, "only without anything to separate us."

"What about my clothes?" I asked, regretting the question as soon as it slipped out of my mouth.

"Their removal can be arranged," he growled, one clawed finger pulling my sleeve off of my shoulder, causing my whole toga to drop to the floor. I tried to cover myself up with my arms so that he wouldn't be able to touch me, but he grabbed them and pushed me to the wall, his eyes immediately lusting over my body. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time he had seen my body, though with his childish reactions, every time it was like the first. "I thought angels weren't supposed to be ashamed of their bodies," he said, leaning in and beginning to lick my chest.

"I'm not," I said, knowing that though I didn't exactly admire my body, I wasn't ashamed of it either.

"Good," Alfred said, looking up and winking at me, kissing my lips quickly as he went down to his knees, kissing my stomach over and over again while holding my waist. I felt legs begin to shake, so I quickly grabbed his shoulders, trying to push Alfred away though failing. The demon was much stronger than me, that I knew very well at this point. The way he kept kissing my stomach, though I could feel it burning me, I felt myself weakening even more, a small whimper escaping my mouth, along with a whining noise that I hadn't heard myself make before. Whatever it was, however, it made Alfred look up with a wide and pleasantly surprised smile.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at him with nervousness.

"You moaned," he said, pulling me down to his level and diving into a kiss, his sharp teeth pricking my lips and making me bleed, only furthering his lust. I found my strength, however, and used both my legs and my hands to push him off and away from me.

"What are you talking about?!" I yelled, looking at him with a glare as he stared at me. I wiped away the blood from my lip, which quickly healed.

"You're falling for me," he chuckled, reaching over to touch me again only to be fought back as I pulled up my toga. I kept glaring back at him, shaking my head.

"That's impossible," I said, my voice sounding sure.

"No it's not," he argued, flashing a coy smile.

"Yes it is," I nodded, "because we're not even compatible as creatures. We're practically two different species."

"Oh?" The demon tilted his head, chuckling a little. "Please, explain that to me."

"Well," I said, keeping my arms around myself, "your kisses feel like fire, like they're burning my skin. Your claws and teeth always pierce me, making me bleed, and when you go too far, my body reacts on its own and blasts you away."

"Oh," Alfred stared at me with sudden annoyance. However, Peter's mother picked up the baby, taking all of my attention. I stood up and followed Peter, where his mother took him to the doorway.

"Have a good day at work, love," she said, a worried look on her face. I noticed it was reflected on her husband's face, so I whispered a small prayer into my hands for his safety and protection if it would keep Peter's family safe. I watched as the prayer covered the man and smiled, not noticing the demon's curiosity until he placed both his hands on my shoulders.

"Why did you do that?" He asked.

"For Peter," I replied, shrugging off his hands, though he kept following me as I kept close to Peter.

"Yeah," he said, "but why? Do you have power of over the family, too?"

"What?" I asked, looking at him with confusion. "No," I continued, shaking my head, "the mother and father have their own Guardian Angels, but I gave the prayer so that Peter is able to have comfort around him.

"How do you know they have Guardian Angels?" He asked, continuing with, "Wait, can you see other angels here?"

"No," I replied, "I can't see them, but I know they have Guardian Angels because everyone does."

"Everyone?" Alfred looked purely baffled at this, his eyebrows raising in shock. I nodded, sitting by Peter as he was laid down on a few pillows that were set on a quilt. "Wow," the demon continued, sitting down and staring at me, "no wonder we don't get many new recruits!"

"What?" I asked, looking at him strangely.

"Not everyone has a Temptation," he explained, bringing up his knees to his chest, "so if everyone has a Guardian Angel, well, I guess it explains a lot."

"Don't you have a system?" I asked, adding, "I mean, for assigning Temptations and all."

"No," he answered, shrugging, "you just sign up for it. It's usually the go-to sign-up if anything that you wanted to do has all the slots taken up."

"Slots?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, "you know, the amount of room in an activity that you can sign up for."

"No," I said as I shook my head, "we don't have that. We have stages that every angel goes through in order to eventually reach the highest point of angelic after life, becoming an Arch-Angel."

"So you never go through the same activity twice?" He asked, intrigued now.

"Not unless you count mentorship," I replied. He tilted his head, so I continued, "After this stage, my solo stage of being a Guardian Angel, I will become a mentor to a newly entered angel."

"So restrictive," he remarked, stroking his chin.

"There's no point to going back to the same activity," I said, "since new angels are always coming in and taking those roles as choirs, musicians, and Guardians. The same with mentors."

"We have new guys coming in, too," Alfred said, "but the big guys up top have set up the system to prevent anyone from trying to take their place. That doesn't mean the occasional fight for their position happens. I've seen many of them, but only three have ever succeeded in my afterlife."

"What happens if they fail?" I asked, curiosity about this demon's world arising in me, strangely enough. I always figured Hell was no place that anyone would want to be, but Alfred seemed very fond of it, a glimmer of reminiscence in his eyes.

"They get sent to the whippers, the rackers, the bonders, and the slicers," he replied, smirking, "or as you would know it, the torture dungeon, the most fun place to be if you're the torturers."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed, my eyes widening. It was most certainly not the place anyone would want to be. Alfred was either an anomaly of pure evil or was putting on a front, which I wouldn't be surprised if that was the truth.

"What?" He chuckled, sliding next to me and taking pleasure in my uncomfortable stance on his evil comforts. "It's not just the ones who initiated the fight who get sent there, oh no. Whoever fails in the fight gets sent there, too."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if the original guy gets knocked out, it obviously means he was a total failure at the job and needs to be punished for being a failed demon. Also, any newcomers to the Realm are also treated to one lifetime of torture, just to give them a taste."

"That's quite the welcome," I said, becoming even more revolted with the image Alfred was painting. He didn't even seem bothered by the ordeal he had to have once gone through. I wondered if maybe he had maybe blocked out most of the memories that would have caused pain and focused on the twisted bright side of the dull, least-taxing moments.

"Yeah, but it's worth the payoff," he grinned, his sharp teeth showing, "after all, those who did the best part in their slot get to choose first. That's how a lot of the dudes who found their niche in a certain activity keep their slot. There are even master slots in most activities that can be fought for, too, as being in one gifts that demon a higher status and all that comes with it."

"So there is some system of earning what you get," I remarked, a little surprised.

"Sort of," Alfred said, a little unsure, like he didn't want to admit it. "But there is one position that's never up for grabs," he added, smirking in a sort of triumph at remembering, "and that's the Devil himself. He's always got his spot under wraps."

"He did earn it, though," I added, remembering hearing the story from Heracles, an Arch-Angel who knew many interesting stories and collected them. "After all, he did fall due to his own sin." Alfred growled and bit my neck, his fangs locking me in his hold. I felt the blood pour out, claws clenching my waist and digging into my sides, though my durable toga did not pierce despite his pinching. His released his teeth, licking the blood and sucking my neck, sending a fiery vibration all throughout my body. I pushed back as hard as I could, though the pain of his claws increasing in pressure as I did was unbearable. Finally, he released his claws, though he stole a kiss from my lips before he backed off.

"Maybe he did earn it," he smirked, wrapping his large arms around me and pulling me in so he could continue to place kisses along my face. "Just like I'm going to earn your fall."

"N-No," I said weakly, my body shaking. He slid one hand up my chest and onto my cheek, though instead of turning it roughly like he normally did, he turned it softly and locked our eyes together. I thought I would feel fear, looking into those red eyes, but I didn't. I saw a sadness in them, full of his fears, insecurities, and anger, an anger at the world for putting him where he was and at himself for leading his own destiny to that position. Instead of fear for myself, I felt pity for him, and it was reflected in my gaze. When he saw my pity, his eyes widened and he released me, backing away suspiciously.

"What the hell is that look for?" He said accusingly.

"I can see your pain," I replied.

"You don't know a damn thing about me!" He yelled, leaning in and grabbing my face with another clawed hand. "You can't say that you feel sorry for me or nothing when you don't know my story. I've been listening and watching you carefully, especially with how you've been reacting to how I describe my home. What have you been told of the place, huh? Did you ever think that maybe I'm happy there? Do you think that I'm just someone waiting to be saved? Because I'm not. I'm perfectly fine where I am. I didn't even need to come here, oh no, I gave up my slot because a good friend of mine came back and failed, so he had to go to the whippers, but instead I gave him my slot and came here, promising I would succeed for him. And you," he chuckled, sounding even more desperate, "you're a dream come true! If I bring you down, I save him and myself, and maybe I could even fight for a master slot when I'm back." He was shaking, trying to mask his pain and anguish in a coat of anger, but it only made the sadness show even more.

"But even when you say I don't know you," I said softly, "I can already tell that you must still wish you could be a hero. You don't want this—"

"I do!"

"I know you don't because you selflessly sacrificed yourself for someone else! You're still itching to be more than a monster—" I felt his claws pierce into my skin, his anger and sorrow growing, my pity growing with it. My blood trickled down my cheeks and onto Alfred's hand, which was enough to make him pull it back and lick it off hungrily, looking back up at me with his false glare.

He turned his attention to the small bundle resting on the quilt, sleeping soundly and with a rosy-cheeked hue. He looked at me and then quickly jumped up, stepping over the boy and reaching down to grab him with his claws. I screamed and pulled him back, collapsing the demon on top of me. He kept trying to move away, but I kept my arms locked around his, my legs wrapping around his. However, he was still stronger. He lifted himself up and slammed us hard against the ground, my wings flapping as I released him. The demon was about to go back and attempt to steal Peter again, but I managed to recover and grabbed his shoulders, moving myself onto his lap and knocking him back on the ground and holding him down.

"Let go, you bastard!" He yelled at me, his hands running into my hair, pinching down and running blood on my head. My eyes began to water, the pain excruciating and making my head spin, but I dared not release him.

"No," I said weakly, "you can hurt me, but don't you ever hurt Peter, leave my child alone!"

"He's as much mine as he is yours!" He yelled, pulling me down on him even further, clenching his razor sharp teeth. I was sobbing uncontrollably at that point, and I could tell I would have to give in at some point. I looked down at him and his fangs, my stomach churning at the sight, an insane idea forming in my head.

It could have been the loss of blood making me dizzy, or even my growing fear for my Guardian child, but at that moment I did what I thought was necessary and the only option to make Alfred stop. I dived in, grabbing his head with both hands to stop his thrashing and went in, my lips and tongue immediately cutting on contact, but I could have cared less. I was focused on the kiss, rubbing my body against his and caressing his neck and cheek with as much gentility as I could. Though my body had earlier screamed against his kisses, this time I felt encouragement to keep going, to make him focus on this moment and not on my child. I was a little scared he might reject it, especially when I felt his hands release from my hair, his body shaking beneath mine. However, instead of pushing me off his hands immediately grabbed me again, one clenching my buttocks through my toga and the other feeling my back, his head knocking back, widening his mouth and beckoning me to kiss him deeper. I satisfied his desire, moving in further and pushing myself up on him to press deeper into the kiss. My eyes were shut tight, my hands moving down and feeling his chest as his hands continued to explore my body through the protection of my toga. Finally, I had to lift myself up, coughing up the blood in my mouth as I tried to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Alfred asked, actual concern ringing in his voice. I didn't notice it at first, as I was focused on breathing and my wounds recovering, which felt like it was taking longer than usual. Finally, my blood was dried, and I sat on Alfred's lap just breathing and looking down. I nodded slowly, feeling my strength recovering as I looked into his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice still hoarse. The burning hadn't gone away like I had thought it did, it just stayed and didn't affect me until after the fact. Alfred sat up, my eyes only remaining in their fixed position looking at Alfred's chest until Alfred tipped my head up with my chin, gently touching my shoulders.

"Arthur," he said, sounding a bit softer than usual, "I'll keep focusing on you and not on Peter, okay?" He didn't say he was sorry, but the way he spoke betrayed him. I felt my eyes water as I looked into his eyes, his pitiful qualities still shining bright in him, but looking less so than they had when he was relying on his anger.

"Thank you," I said. He froze for a few moments, and then smiled, leaning down and softly pecking my lips. I found myself smiling, thinking about how oddly sweet this moment was for the two of us. When he pulled back from it, he saw my smile and chuckled.

"You're getting used to it?" He asked, hands now on my waist and his forehead resting on mine. My eyes were half-lidded as I gazed into his, a strange exchange of emotion happening between us that I couldn't quite pinpoint, but it did make us both smile, our hands meeting and holding each other.

"My body isn't," I admitted, "but the physical rejection has been lessening, I think."

"How about you?" He asked, getting a little serious. I could taste his breath with how close we were.

"I don't know," I answered, as it was the only honest thing I could say. I felt Alfred stiffen, but he calmed down, smiling and pecking my lips.

"Well," he said, chuckling, "that's better than before."

"If you say so," I replied, finding myself laughing at the situation once again. After years of training to become the best angel I could ever be, I was now sitting on the lap of a follower of the Devil and sharing kisses with him. He laughed with me, sounding just as unsure. We stopped finally, still holding each other's hands, eyes open and locked together. I stared into the red irises of his eyes, seeing the pain and anguish, but also something inside that wasn't so clear. Something blossoming inside of him that was reacting just as heavily to this moment. I felt a yearning for something grow in me as well, so I leaned in and pecked his lips again, squeezing his hands and then releasing them, moving myself up onto my knees above him. I leaned back in, kissing him a little less innocently than before. My hands entered his hair, the greasy mess invading my clean hands and filling them with sin, though I didn't really care. I focused on pressing deeper and deeper into the kiss, not minding any pain that came with it. His hands worked their way under my toga, feeling my back and moving up on me, a thin layer of sweat beginning to form on my skin, my body shaking and about to move down, deeper into him.

Peter awoke and began to cry, snapping both of us out of the moment. I didn't waste catching my breath, wiping off any blood on my mouth and quickly moving over to Peter, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling down at him.

"It's okay," I said softly, kindly caressing his face. I kissed his forehead, making his tears dry up and turn his frown into a smile. I flashed a smile back at him, picking up a toy and waving it above him, a giggle escaping the boy's mouth. Instead of feeling the normal glare that I would have for focusing on Peter, I felt an unusual warmth spread over me. I looked behind me and saw Alfred embracing me, his arms around my waist. I laughed a little, kissing his cheek and going back to playing with Peter. The demon picked up another toy and began to play with me above Peter, the two of us performing a childish play for the baby. Peter was greatly amused at our antics and wouldn't stop clapping his hands, trying to grab the toys. He succeeded at stealing away my toy, playing with Alfred and speaking in his nonsense gurgles. I couldn't stop laughing at how unbelievably adorable the whole scene turned out to be.

Finally, we heard his mother coming back, so Alfred dropped his toy and we stood up, allowing the mother to take my child and bring him into the kitchen, sitting him in a high chair and giving him some mashed up food for the teething baby to eat. I stood by Peter, holding Alfred's hand and watching the child with complete and utter love. Though it should have been impossible for Alfred, I think he was falling in love with Peter, too. I smiled up at the demon, and he returned it, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his head on mine, which I couldn't help but find endearing and puppy-like. I rested in his hold, closing my eyes and sighing. Maybe this wouldn't be a bad lifetime after all.

* * *

**Aw, I can't help but find this whole chapter endearing~!**

**Alfred sucks at pick up lines, I have found out, but luckily, Arthur is so innocent that he wouldn't be able to really figure them out.**

**Also, once again, thank you to everyone who is reading this little story! It's probably not going to be much longer than five to seven chapters since each chapter is pretty long.**

**I think it's pretty obvious that my version of Hell is nowhere near Dante's Inferno. (Haha! Get it? Get it because...never mind...)**

**NEW COVER CONTEST GOING ON, check out my profile for all the details!**

**Please review if you feel so inclined to tell me your feelings about this story as I always looooove reading them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shining Dark

**Warning: DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI, religious symbolism, USUK and swearing**

**LOL standard update schedule my arse! But I'm kinda glad with how this one turned out and stuff.**

**Hope you enjoy~!**

**OH! And to those who reviewed, thank you!**

* * *

_**Sin Guard**_

**Chapter 3: Shining Dark**

Peter grew well as the years went by, his blue eyes growing brighter as I kept his soul pure by encouraging him to do good things. Every once in a while, Alfred would try and trick him into sinning, but I usually distracted him from such things with promises of touch. Though I knew that in hindsight I morally shouldn't have done what I did, but in the case of protecting my child, I would do anything. Peter's mother was dressed in very fine clothing, the family becoming very well to do as the child grew.

"Mum," Peter said, sitting at the table and eating his breakfast slowly and laboriously, "why must I go to school?"

"You go to school to learn, Peter," his mother replied.

"But learning is boring!" Peter exclaimed, putting down his fork and sitting back in his seat with a huff, shaking his head.

"You'll learn to enjoy it someday," his mother laughed, handing him a brown paper bag with his lunch in it and waved out of the door as she watched Peter walking away. Alfred and I stood on either side of Peter, making sure he got to school safely and quickly, standing by him as the day went by. The demon took a spare piece of paper and folded it into a tiny paper plane, throwing it around and landing on the teacher's desk. He then retrieved it, throwing it over and over again. Peter's eyes were distracted as they followed the paper plane, his attention totally stolen away.

"What are you doing that for?" I asked, looking at him.

"I'm bored," he sighed, wrapping an arm around my waist and resting his head on mine.

"If you are," I said, holding his free hand in my own, "then don't do anything too distracting for the boy."

"Can I distract you?" He asked, grinning at me and leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"Alfred," I sighed, "is this really necessary? Now?"

"Yes," Alfred growled, turning me to face him and pressing my lips to his with his claws digging into my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing into the kiss, which encouraged him to relax his claws. As we parted, my lips were covered in my own blood, but I had grown used to it as time had gone by. I licked my lips and swallowed it down, taking in a breath and sighing softly. As I looked back up at Alfred, he was staring at me with an odd expression, a hand of his lifting up with one clawed finger caressing my bottom lip, pecking it with his own lips.

"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him and feeling my face flush up.

"I don't mean to hurt you," he said slowly, holding me by my waist lightly now, as if he were afraid to touch my skin.

"You don't?" I raised an eyebrow and rested my hands on his shoulders.

"No," he replied, kissing my cheek and neck slowly, his hands feeling around me through my toga, raising his claws and feeling me mostly with his palms. It wasn't the first time he had been gentle with me, but this time it was a little different. He was being specific with why he wanted to be gentle, which did surprise me.

"Then why do you?" I sighed, my hands going into his soiled black hair, moaning slightly. I pressed my own lips to his skin, sucking on his neck and taking in the sinful taste that I had grown accustomed to and was becoming increasingly addicted to. I felt his hands hesitantly lift up my toga and feel my back, the palms of his hands pressing into my back and touching it slowly and greedily. He wanted to touch me more, and so he slowly placed his fingers down, trying to keep his claws up as he moved his hands. I gasped as I felt a prick in my skin and the blood trickle down. He immediately pulled out his hands and placed his palms on my shoulders, pushing me away. I looked into his eyes, fear and sorrow of himself in them.

"Because I can't stop myself," he said, his voice shaking and wiping off the blood on his hands instead of licking it off like he used to. I sighed, reaching up a hand and cupping his cheek in it, moving his head to face mine.

"Alfred," I said, leaning in and kissing his lips again, not letting him get away. I held his head in both of my hands, pulling him into a kiss where he couldn't escape, my lips becoming bruised and covered in my own blood, though I had stopped caring since. I felt myself yearning for more, wanting him to take control and do what I knew he could.

"No!" He grabbed me and pushed me down to the ground, straddling over me and looking into my eyes with his whole body shaking. "Please," he said, pleadingly, "I-I don't want to hurt you anymore! I want to pleasure you, not make you suffer." I watched as Alfred breathed heavily, his eyes looking like they were going to water up.

"Oh, demon," I sighed, reaching up and brushing his hair back, "I can work through the pain, I promise—"

"Not anymore," the demon sat up and turned away from me, closing his eyes, "if I keep hurting you now, who knows what else I could do to accidentally hurt you? I can't take that chance, not when I want to…when I want to…" His head dropped, a sob escaping his mouth as water fell from his eyes. I got onto my knees and brushed his tears away with my thumbs, lifting his head and smiling at him.

"My Alfred," I said, kissing his forehead, "I don't want you to hurt yourself, either. Please, Alfred, I don't even mind it at this point, I just want us to enjoy each other." I took his hands in my own, raising them to my chest.

"Arthur," he choked, relaxing where he was with me, "I-I want to care for you." I looked up at him with widening eyes as I saw his teeth soften, the fangs turning into human-like teeth. My gaze went down to his hands, his claws turning into nails. He lifted his hands and examined them, feeling his teeth and then looking back up at me with bright and shining red eyes. "Look!" He exclaimed, pointing at his mouth and giggling like a child.

"Wonderful," I said, taking his hands in my own and laughing with him.

"Arthur," he said in relief, leaning in and kissing me. For the first time, he didn't accidentally hurt me as he groped my body, able to caress my skin without any bleeding. I held onto his shoulders, then moving my hands into his hair and wrapping my legs around his waist, pressing against his body and kissing him passionately.

"Alfred!" I exclaimed breathlessly, my head knocking back as I released a few moans, looking back down at him and nodding. "I'm ready," I said, brushing strands of his hair in my hands, looking intensely into his eyes, "I'm ready for it."

"Arthur," he gasped, his hands stopping, "a-are you sure?"

"I just told you I was ready!" I groaned, moving in and kissing him more. However, Alfred pushed me away and looked beyond me, his eyes wide in amazement. I raised an eyebrow, curious as to what he was staring at. I turned my head and looked in disbelief and horror. My wings, once glorious and white like a dove's, were now a light grey, like that of a rock pigeon. I turned to face Alfred, who looked just as scared as I felt. However, before either of us could really react, the children began to rise from their seats, rushing by and running to the door. I looked at Alfred, who nodded and lifted us onto our feet, the two of us staying by Peter's side as he walked home.

"Can you fly?" Alfred finally said, looking at me without masking his worry. I focused for a bit, and then I leaped into the air, my wings carrying me aloft. I looked down at Alfred and Peter, smiling at them, Alfred returning it with his new teeth. I looked ahead, flying graciously in the air, when I noticed something odd up ahead. I flew towards it and saw the strange mass of black on the top of a building, looking like it was about to tip over at any moment. I saw Peter and Alfred getting closer, so I tried to push it back onto the roof, only to be singed by the sin in it. I saw Peter getting closer and closer, my worry growing. I flew back down to the boy, who was now under the object, which turned into a heavy table being thrown out of the window, the boy right under the landing point. I grabbed Peter's shoulders and pulled him back, the table landing squarely in front of him.

"What the—" Peter gasped, sitting up and looking up at the window. People on the streets rushed by, a few who had noticed Peter move out of the way of the table making sure he wasn't hurt. I brushed dirt off the boy's body, soothing the sores from falling on the ground. We looked up and saw two people looking out the window, a man and a bruised up woman. I pitied her, whoever she was that looked as if she had to deal with domestic abuse that was almost inflicted on my boy that day. Soon, Peter, Alfred, and I were back at Peter's home, the boy beginning to work on his school work silently, his mother bringing over a few treats and a glass of milk after hearing about the incident from coming home.

"Arthur," Alfred said, holding my hand in both of his, feeling it slowly with his new nails, "how did you know?"

"How did I know what?" I asked, flapping my grey wings slightly as I felt his hands begin to make their way up my arm lightly.

"How did you know that table was going to be thrown out of the window?"

"I saw the evil," I said, Alfred's red eyes perking up and looking into my own green ones. I went on, saying, "I saw the original black stain that was influencing the fight. I tried to move it, but it singed me just like the touches between us, only much worse since I'm used to what we do."

"I see," Alfred said, his hands now stopping on my thighs, looking up at me, "then that explains it." He sighed and held me close, looking around and saying quietly, "That black mass was induced by a demon, it's a common trick that's one of the first to be taught. However, how it was done was very clever. Usually, you need the mass to be located right where you need it to land, but whoever did it was very clever and able to create the whole travesty and hide it from our sight. And since I've been feeling like someone has been following us…"

"What?" I asked, suddenly a little scared. I held onto my demon tighter, not wanting him to release me, which should have felt ironic for the situation but truly didn't in my mind.

"I think someone wants to know who was able to undo their plans so easily. But don't worry," Alfred kissed my cheek, holding me tight in my arms, which made me feel like I was in the most protected place I could ever be. "I'll make sure whoever it is, he or she will never touch you."

"Good," I said, smiling and pecking his lips, "because only you are allowed to."

"Is that a threat to our stalker?"

"Absolutely." We shared a few sweet kisses, Alfred keeping me in his arms the rest of the evening and into the night when Peter was in his bed, sleeping soundly. We sat on the edge of the bed, looking out into space and wondering when we would be confronted with the demon following us. I gripped Alfred's arms tightly, resting in his chest and feeling worried for Peter and the demon whose arms I was held in. I didn't much fear for myself, though that was because I still couldn't help but feel protected by my status as an angel. Our eyes scanned the room, anxious and nervous. Suddenly, I felt a great wind run around me, my body going cold. Alfred clenched me tighter and looked out menacingly into space, as if he were trying to threaten the demon. It seemed to work, as I felt someone breathing in my ear, a hand on my shoulder.

"Arthur Kirkland," the voice whispered, "it is you, isn't it?"

"Yes," I whispered back, the hands wrapping around me again, a pair of black gloves and long black sleeves appearing, holding me and pulling me into him. I turned my head and saw a soft, pale face with round, dark eyes looking straight into my own, unsmiling buy not menacing, either. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice quiet as I observed his demeanor.

"Kiku," Alfred said, his eyes lightening and yet his body tightening his hold on my, "Kiku Honda, a demon that is quite popular back where I'm from in the Underworld. Mostly because he has a few tricks up his sleeve, including one that allows him to see any demon or angel on earth." My demon seemed anxious at the thought of how long Kiku had been around and able to see us without us knowing he was there.

"Hai," Kiku said, "but I am much closer to you, Arthur."

"What?" My eyes widening and turning to face Kiku, the two demons still fighting between each other to hold me.

"How is Yao?" He said, smiling a little now. I gasped and looked up at Alfred, then at Peter, and then slowly turned to Kiku, breathing slowly.

"Y-You were my Temptation," I stated, Alfred immediately tensing and standing up, ripping me away from Kiku. Kiku stood up and looked at the two of us, his smile faded, but looking tired and sorrow filled.

"Get away," Alfred said, his voice hoarse and glaring at the Japanese demon, "leave and don't return."

"You've lost your claws," Kiku remarked. Alfred released me and put himself before me and Kiku.

"Look," my demon said, glaring down at Kiku and looking ready to kill him, "I don't know what you're here for, but if it's to finish what you failed to do, then get the hell out!"

"I couldn't finish if I tried," Kiku sighed, looking exhausted and taking off his gloves, revealing the nails beneath, his eyes shining a normal brown instead of red like Alfred's. Alfred tensed again, not saying anything. I moved myself and stood beside Alfred, looking into Kiku's eyes and smiling a little. "I have been following you for a while now," he admitted, looking at us with a pink-flushed face.

"Yao was doing well since I last saw him," I said, "but that was a few years ago."

"Good," he said, thinking and smiling again as he continued, "he is an Arch Angel now, isn't he?"

"Yes," I nodded, stepping a little closer, "but I haven't seen him since I left."

"I can imagine," Kiku replied as his smile faded. He sighed and continued, "I'm glad. I'm truly happy that you have been able to make it this far. Though it worries me that you now have darkened wings."

"They're not that dark," I said, shuffling my feet. Kiku frowned and shook his head, walking over to me and placing hands on my shoulders.

"Listen," he said quietly, glaring up at Alfred a little, "I need to talk with you in private." I stared at Kiku for a moment, and then up at Alfred, who at first relented, but then nodded, stepping out of the room. Kiku continued in a hushed voice, "If you love Peter as you do, don't forsake yourself to your Temptation as I attempted to do to Yao."

"You…what?"

"I was doing the exact same thing as Alfred is trying to do now to your former guardian angel, and I failed because I forced myself to. I was cruel and unrelenting to Yao, but eventually, I found myself rising because of him. That is why I lost my claws and my fangs, and even my hair and eyes are back to their natural hue. He began to fall from my tactics as well, but at the news you were drafted, I knew that I only had a few more moments before your fate would be decided."

"Drafted…?"

"You…don't remember that part of your life? Being in the war?"

"No."

"Then forget I said it." He took a step back and looked at Peter, sighing. "I forgot…how I know all about your life and yet I can't tell you a single thing about it."

"A little knowledge wouldn't hurt," I said, stepping closer to him again, "after all, Yao admitted he was my Guardian Angel, just before he sent me down here."

"He did? Well even if he did…That doesn't mean I should be a contributing factor to the destruction of your purity. In fact, I would feel better if you remained as pure as possible, just like I entrusted Yao to do."

"Why did you?"

"Because…" He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, kissing my cheek. I was surprised by how soft and sweet it felt, hurting much less than when Alfred did. "Because even though Yao and I were close to falling in love with each other, we decided we were both much more madly in love with you. I knew…I knew you were better off with him. I had admitted at that point that I truly wasn't happy where I was, and I knew I didn't want that for you. Please, Arthur…you're my child. Protect yourself and Peter, and make sure you continue to take care of him in the afterlife. In the end, it will make good for all involved, and when I say all, I do mean to include your demon." I was frozen in his arms, only one thing on my mind.

"You…You love me?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Because in the end," he released me, staring into my eyes solemnly, "in the end, we are still human, at least once we are back on earth, that is."

"If that is true, then why do I have an angelic lock?"

"Because you were sent that way. However, it doesn't mean that it can't be broken. You really can succumb to sin, Arthur."

"So…I can fall. I only thought that fallen angels were a myth."

"They are real, as real as risen devils."

"Risen devils? That sounds silly!"

"But it happens. Sometimes, the power of the Devil is not enough to keep a demon down for eternity."

"If that is the case, then why didn't you rise?"

"Because I wasn't sure I could make it."

"So you had doubt?"

"Correct. And a demon cannot rise unless he feels with all his soul that he could make it up to heaven."

"Is it the same for angels?"

"Absolutely not. When an angel falls, it is because they have sin in their hearts, and a great amount at that. Yao explained to me that angels usually fall because they have developed an attachment to something on the earth, something they desire. That is why you must relent any feelings you have for Alfred, even if you think you could love him. It will only bring pain for both of you if you let it happen the way it is heading."

"I still don't understand…how can you say something like that? When I was human, Yao was my Guardian Angel and you were my Temptation, just as I am Peter's Guardian Angel and Alfred is his Temptation. Our relationship has grown so well, how could you have ever come to this decision so easily?"

"We didn't. For a long while, Yao rejected the idea of going back without the two of us together, but…fear took in, fear from both of us that it wouldn't work. I suppose he must be very pure now."  
"He is."

"Good. I hope you will be just as pure as he is after you return."

"I'd rather be set to fire for a hundred lifetimes than be without Alfred and 'pure'. Without him, I'd be filled with guilt, and in no way is the void he would leave behind something that could ever be replaced!" I breathed heavily for a moment, Kiku looking stunned. I never felt so much anger in my life, and it wasn't as if I was angry at Kiku for his concern, I knew full well where it was coming from, since he seemed to think of himself as a father figure for me. The distress came from the thought of losing Alfred, losing him from my life. How could I live with myself if he were to be gone? I had grown so close to him that it was becoming apparent to me that a life without him was a life without life. He made the dullest of days worth going through with his charisma and charm, and though I found it evil of him at first I found it quite endearing whenever he spoke of all of his achievements as if he were a child, even when those achievements were beyond grotesque. At night, instead of him constantly trying to grab me like in our first few months together, we had begun a tradition of exchanging stories of our homes in Heaven and in Hell. Although neither of us were set on going to the other's home, we did learn to see them in another way that we had never had the privilege to understand before. I cared for him, and he admitted he cared for me. Though it should have been impossible, I could feel my feelings for Alfred growing, and I was unafraid to say I could love him the way a human could fall in love. And I was glad. I wanted it, I wanted it more than I could ever express to anyone, including someone whom I should innately trust like Kiku, who knew my Guardian Angel and mentor well.

"Arthur," Kiku said slowly after a moment, "I gave you your options…"

"And I don't want it," I replied. Kiku nodded.

"Then I will leave you be," he said, "but don't forget what I have said."

"Farewell, Kiku."

"Sayonara, Arthur." And with that, Kiku vanished. I went to the door and opened it, Alfred looking paler than usual.

"Why did you say all that?" He asked, looking stunned.

"Because I meant it," I said. Alfred choked up and embraced me, crying into my shoulder. I was stunned at first, but then I held him close, smiling and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry for my fate, Alfred."

"I-I can't help myself," he said, kissing my cheek, "because you're doing it all for me and I can't help but feel happy about it." I lifted his head and brushed his tears back, kissing his lips slowly, lingering as I rested his forehead on mine.

"It's alright," I said, a broad smile on my face as I pulled my wings closer around us, their color brown like an eagle's, and I couldn't have been more satisfied.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Artie's getting a little dark there~ Of course, he still has his morals...**

**And Alfred has his morals, only they're demonic, so I imagine they are not as high ground as Arthur's...They're more low ground!**

**Hai=yes and sayonara=goodbye in Japanese~**

**Please review, my lovelies!**


End file.
